narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Peppeax95
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meganoide (Discussione) 23:43, 8 mar 2013 Ho dovuto cancellare le immagini che hai caricato perchè ci sono delle regole da seguire quando carichi un file. Per prima cosa devi mettere la licenza e la categoria, cioè: Licenza Categoria:Immagini Inoltre devi salvare il file con un nome italiano e senza numeri o sigle. Infine, puoi caricare solo file che poi inserisci in una pagina: di file inutili ne abbiamo già troppi! Grazie per l'attenzione. Ciao. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:21, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Per cortesia, potresti eliminare tutti gli inutili codici grafici che hai inserito nella pagina Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:43, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Per la cronaca, non serve scrivere il tuo nome dopo il tasto firma. Comunque i codici sono quegli "" e tutto ciò che è copreso tra i simboli <>. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:49, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Però il tasto firma devi premerlo! Hai ragione, sbagliavo, non sei stato tu a inserire i codici grafici. Ho fatto confusione perchè guardando le tue modifiche vedevo anche quelli, ma è solo perchè in pratica vedevo tutta la pagina. Comunque se vuoi migliorare quella pagina, togliere quei codici sarebbe un gran passo in avanti. Comunque se non sbaglio hai già imparato come si mettono le immagini! Hai solo diemnticato di mettere la licenza . --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:02, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Con la doppia graffa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:15, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Nella pagina dell'immagine, assieme alla categoria. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:29, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) stavolta la pagina l'hai creata da zero, perciò sei tu che hai inserito i codici grafici di cui parlavo prima! uando copi una pagina devi copiuare il codice sorgente, non quello che vedi, altrimenti il risultato è che appesantisci inutilmente la pagina. Sei pregato di rimuovere tutti quegli . --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:55, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Direi che è molto più importante ed urgente togliere quei codici grafici. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:06, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Che ne diresti di togliere i codici grafici anche dalla pagina Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 e in generale da tutte quelle in cui li hai messi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:00, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) È stato un errore. In alcune di esse hai aggiunto delle categorie di troppo, e volendo eliminarle ho fatto il rollback, che però ha annullato TUTTE le tue modifiche anzichè solo quelle sbagliate. Ora le ripristino. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:18, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Smettila di usare i cinque apostrofi. Inoltre il template videogioco va messo all'inizio, non dopo l'introduzione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:41, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Con il tasti sposta che si trova assieme a "modifica" e "cronologia", in alto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:07, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Scusa la domanda, ma le pagine le leggi, prima di modificarle? Ad esempio non hai pensato che nella pagina Naruto il Film 3: Grande Agitazione! La rivolta animale dell'Isola della Luna Crescente sarebbe stata una buona idea togliere tutto quel grassetto e le sottolineature? --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:08, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Hai fatto più di cento modifiche per mettere il grassetto ai nomi dei personaggi, te ne rendi conto? Non potevi aggiungerli tutti in una volta sola? Non farlo più, perchè questo tipo di azioni risulta utile ai vandali. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:03, apr 2, 2013 (UTC)